Ask the Digidestined!
by ShadowedHopeWolf2
Summary: Just as the title says and only the Digidestined from season 1 and 2 and not the Tamers and Chosen Children...Chaos can occur here.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm new at this and this is my 1st so don't say anything bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related to Digimon

* * *

In

a room with all white that doesn't have an exist

Tai: Where are we?

Matt: I don't know weren't we on are way to the digital world.

Izzy: I think we may have fallen into a different dimension that our digi vices most have picked up.

Mimi: Wow Izzy your so smart.

Sora: We have to find a way out.

Davis: Let's ram the walls. **He charges but crashes hard on the wall**

Joe: Is he going to be alright? I can always check since I'm almost a doctor.

Yolei: Naw who cares about him.

Cody: No one. **Everyone laughs**

Kari: I'm cold.

T.K.: Come on I'll keep you warm

Ken: Someone's coming

I appear in the room.

Me: Good evening digidestined I have called you so you can answer some questions about your lives and you can only leave when I say so.

Tai: I guess we have no choice than.

All: I guess.

Me: Good but I don't have questions yet people have to send some in.

Matt: We can wait right guys

All: Right!

* * *

Ok guys so send the reviews and since I'm a starter can you guys mind to give me some tips


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers!! Since I only got one review for this I should at least do this chapter for Ask The DigiDestined!

And don't worry fans I'm working on T.K.'s Return to the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Tai: **Pumps is fist up in the air** "Finally! We get to have some fun!"

Davis: "All yeah!" **Copying Tai's pose**

ShadowHopeWolf2: **Sigh** "Gogglesheads"

Tai and Davis: "We heard that!"

ShadowHopeWolf2: "You were suppose too" **smirks**

Joe: "Can we please just get on with the show!!"

ShadowHopeWolf2: "Okay and our guest today is…..Plumalchemyst."

ShadowHopeWolf2: "Everybody give her a round of applause!"

DigiDestined: **Silence**

ShadowHopeWolf2: "WHY ISN'T THERE ANY APPLAUSE!?!?!?"

Izzy:**a scared voice** "She might harm us."

ShadowHopeWolf2: "Let's just see about that."

Plumalchemyst: "Hi digidestined"

DigiDestined: "Hey Plumalchemyst"

ShadowHopeWolf2: "Wow You guys said it all simultaneously!"

**Plumalchemyst: To TK: this is my digimon Tsukaimon she digivolves into Witchmon my friends call me the anti-TK mainly because my full first name is Tina Katherine anyway we are going to defeat you and become the new digidestined of hope MWUHAHAHA**

**Tsukaimon: Can someone slap her I'm still mourning the loss of a great rival wizardmon though I am Tsukaimon right now when i was witchmon you gave me a challenge WAH I HATE GATOMON AND KARI THEY KILLED THE MON I LOVED!! **cries****

**To Davis: Your an idiot and I dare you to jump off a cliff.**

**To Yolei: I like you even if you did get the cute Ken.**

**To Ken: Um eheh may i have a kiss please **pouts with bashing eyelashes****

**To Kari and Gatomon: Sorry but I witnessed Wizardmons death with Tsukaimon and now she won't shut up will you say your sorry.**

**little sister peach: Hey sis why are you trying to kill TK you have the fail safe digicrest of truth like I have the crest strength.**

**Me: SILENCE MINION **Has big bulging eyeballs****

**Peach: Right **walks away with her head down****

**To Mimi: I liked your outfit in season too better than the cowgirl outfit**

T.K.: Okay then lets fight then. It's going to be Angemon vs. Witchmon. Ready Patamon? **looks Patamon's unconscious body** Aww man we lost.

Davis: Do I have too?

ShadowHopeWolf2: Yes because I command you!!" **a cliff appears out of nowhere**

Davis: How did that get there?

ShadowHopeWolf2: Author Power :, Anyways you have to jump.

Davis: Is it going to be painless?

ShadowHopeWolf2: Uhhh..Yeah sure it is.

Davis: "Okay then **starts running off the cliff** I believe I can fly!!.. Wait are those spikes!?! **Holds a sign in mid-air that says "Mommy". **Splat!!**

ShadowHopeWolf2: "I think I should bring him back" **Chants weird language and Davis Appears**

Davis: "I thought you said it wasn't going to hurt" :l

ShadowHopeWolf2: "I lied" :,

Yolei: "Thanks!! I love you!!"

Ken and Yolei: What!!!

Yolei: "I hate you now!!"

ShadowHopeWolf2: "Somebody hold her"

Matt: "I got it"

Ken kisses Plumalchemyst and Yolei managed to elbow Matt in the gut to free herself only to faint from seeing Ken kiss another person.

Kari and Gatomon: "Wow we are really sorry but it hurt us too so you are not alone"

Davis: "Haha!! Peach got in trouble"

ShadowHopeWolf2: "Quiet Davis **Smacks him in the forehead**

Davis: **Rubs it** Sorry

Mimi: **gasp** "Really I'm gonna stop wearing thisthis and get dressed"

* * *

Well that's all the time we have left

Thanks everyone


End file.
